


Don't Kill Me Clark!

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was written for the Clexfest 7th wave first line challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kill Me Clark!

## Don't Kill Me Clark!

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title: Don't Kill Me Clark! 

Author: Beloved 

Feedback: belovedplank@hotmail.com 

Fandom: Smallville 

Warning: m/m interaction going on here (eventually) in other words - SLASH!! 

Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Rating: PG13for eventual slash and light swearing 

Beta: Thanx P! 

Disclaimer: None of it's mine (apart from the small thing vaguely resembling a plot) and never will be _Stares dreamily off into the distance at the thought of TW and MR belonging to her_ Summary: Lex and Clark get together - all because of a shirt! 

Note: For the CLFF 7th wave 

First Line Challenge - in my case - `Don't Kill Me Clark'! 

Note2: Clark's a senior. As in 18 - of legal age. No underage sex here. 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!"  
Clark grabbed the milk from the fridge, still half-asleep, and said to his mom, "I'd never hurt you mom, you know that. What's up?" Martha waited for her son to open his eyes properly, and then she handed him the object she'd been hiding since he came down the stairs. His favorite plaid shirt, now barely large enough to fit on his hand. Clark looked at his mother and glared - being careful not to glare too hard. Then he turned back to his milk.   
Just before taking another gulp (straight from the bottle I might add), he muttered, "When I'm fully awake, I'm _so_ gonna kill you mom." Then he flashed her a sleepy, milk-moustached grin. Martha smiled back, and turned back to making breakfast. 

* * *

Filled with trepidation, Clark stepped onto the bus. When his friends finally looked up to acknowledge his arrival, Chloe and Lana just kinda stared at him and blinked. Several times. Pete however, recovered much faster, and started snickering. "Ohmygod! Clark! What _are_ you wearing?! Clark glared at him. Seeing the look on Clark's face, Pete quickly put up his hands in surrender! "Please don't kill me Clark!"  
Clark growled at him as he slid into the seat beside him. 

* * *

Clark walked into Lex's office, in a pair of worn, faded - and now skin-tight (and containing several small rips) jeans, with an equally tight black t-shirt. Lex did a short double take (very subtly of course) as he entered. "Afternoon Clark. Nice outfit. Where's your shirt?" Clark glared at him  
"Shut up Lex."  
Lex just raised his eyebrows.  
Clark plopped down in his usual chair before apologising and explaining. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Lex, but I know I look ridiculous." Lex opened his mouth to refute, but Clark would not let him interrupt. "No Lex, don't try and reassure me I know I do! You should have seen Pete's face when he saw me this morning! The only reason I'm wearing this is `coz I had to do my own laundry!" "And why is that farmboy?" Lex asked dryly. Clark looked a little ashamed.  
"I told my mum I wouldn't let her wash my clothes any more after she shrunk my favourite shirt." Lex had to work hard to hide the gleeful expression - he _hated_ that shirt! He did not succeed very well.  
"Lex, no need to look so pleased. You may not have liked it, but it was my _favourite_ shirt!" "Don't kill me Clark, but next time I found that shirt without you in it, I had plans to have a ceremonial burning of it anyway! You're better off without it!" It was Clark's turn to raise his eyebrows. "It wasn't that bad Lex! It was comfortable and practical and familiar and my favourite shirt! I mean, look at me now! I mean seriously! Look at me!" Lex glanced him up and down, forgetting to hide his hunger as he muttered under his breath, "I am, I am." Therefore, Clark heard him, and finally got on the clue bus. 

Clark smirked as he sauntered over to his best friend. Leaning against the desk, he looked Lex up and down appraisingly, and asked him seductively; "So, Lex, do you actually think I look better in this outfit than in my shirt? Lex looked up at him in disbelief, still not quite able to hide all of his hunger, his eyes quickly flitting back down to Clark's abdomen, where his t-shirt had ridden up to reveal his golden skin. "You're not serious? Of _course_ I do! As I said, I hated that shirt! You're gor- you're a good-looking man Clark. If you wore more clothes like what you're wearing right now, the girls of this town would be all over you." Lex replied, barely catching himself from revealing his true feelings - unknowing that Clark had already worked it out. Resting a hand over Lex's, Clark whispered, with a hint of doubt, "What about guys?" Lex gapped at him in shock.  
`Ohmygod, ohmygod. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Lex Luthor, you fucking idiot! You can't even hide your feelings from a fucking 18 year old! And know, because of your fucking libido, you're gonna lose your best friend! Fucking prat! What the fuck are you gonna do to fucking well fix this?!' 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!" Lex whispered in reply, pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry, I really am. Please, please, don't let our friendship end over this! I need my friend Clark. I need you. You're the only one I've ever met who sees me as Lex, not just as a Luthor, and wanted to know me before making judgements. You're what keeps me good Clark, keeps me _sane_. And I know there will never be more than friendship between us, but please don't let my feelings for you ruin our friendship. You're too important to me for that to happen!" 

Now it was Clark's turn to be shocked. He had finally caught on that Lex was attracted to him, and had been willing to pursue it, as he himself was in love with his best friend. However, he had never thought that Lex's feelings were as strong as his own until that moment. Clark felt a sweep of pure happiness wash over him, and beamed at his best friend. 

Once Lex had finished, Clark took his hand back in his own, and said, "Lex, you misunderstood me. I don't want to stop being friends - that's the last thing I want! Killing you? That would kill _me_! What I was trying to tell you was, I know how you feel, bec-because I feel the same way." 

It was once again Lex's turn to be shocked. "Really? You do?"  
Clark took both Lex's hands in his, and, looking Lex straight in the eyes, whispered, "Alexander Joseph Luthor, I am in love you. I have been for the longest time." 

At that, Clark swept the love of life into his arms. Happier than he had ever been, Lex allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace of his best friend, content for the moment to be surrounded by his love and warmth. 

As Clark's head lowered, and their lips met once again, Lex was reminded of their first kiss. That kiss may have brought Lex back to life, but _this_ kiss caused Lex to truly start to _live_. 

**THE END**

OK, see why I wasn't really happy with this? How clichd and sappy was that ending? 


End file.
